The clueless princess
by MasterOfShips
Summary: Clarke recieves a text from her ex, Finn, and decides to go see him even though he cheated on her. But her best friend's older brother seems to have other plans for her... (Sorry, I suck at summaries!)


The screen on Clarke's phone lit up as she got a text. She reached across the couch to see whom it was from, and almost dropped it when she saw the name. Finn Collins. What could he possibly want from her? They dated three months, then his bloody _girlfriend_ showed up - a girlfriend he did not tell her he had - and she broke up with him. Or, they both did. Her and Raven (that being Finn's other girlfriend - it was all very confusing).

But that was almost eight months ago.

She unlocked the phone and read the text. Then read it again to make sure she had really just read that.

"OCTAVIA!" She screamed out and her best friend came running out from the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"What? Clarke, what's wrong?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Finn just texted me." Clarke responded, handling O the phone so she could read the text herself. Clarke watched as Octavia's face turned from worry into anger.

"How dare he even text you after what he did? How dare he text you THIS!? This is not acceptable, Clarke. Do you want me to go kick his ass? With my mood right now he wouldn't last a second." Octavia said and Clarke giggled.

She was just about to respond when she heard a door open and tired footsteps approach another room. Crap. Clarke had completely forgotten that Octavia's brother was staying at their apartment over the spring break. And he was most certainly not a morning person!

"What is all the yelling about?" He said in a husky voice. Clarke hated to admit it, but his voice was ever so sexy, especially in the mornings. Though, he did sound a bit grumpy.

"Oh no. I've awakened the beast from his slumber." Clarke said, voice deep of sarcasm. Her and Bellamy hadn't always - or, well, almost ever, really – been the best of friends, but he'd actually been really helpful when she needed it. When she broke up with Finn eight months earlier, he'd been just as useful as O to get Finn off her mind and over the breakup.

"Yeah, and you better have a damn good reason, too." He said sourly. She laughed at his mood, which didn't exactly make it all that much better.

"Well for your information, brother, Clarke just got a text from-" Octavia started, but was quickly silenced by Clarke's hand over her mouth.

"From no one. Now go back to bed, beast. No one wants to spend the day with a grumpy man." Clarke said and dropped her hand from Octavia's mouth.

Bellamy looked at them doubtfully, but then just shrugged and walked back into the guest room and shut the door.

"Why didn't you want my brother to know you got a text from Finn? You know, he's not always a selfish jackass. He could help me beat him up." Octavia said. Clarke shrugged.

"I don't know, O. I just want to find out what he means by this message first, ok? Then you have my blessing to go beat him up."

Octavia frowned at her.

"Find out what he means? I think that's pretty damn clear." She said and snatched the phone from Clarke's lap and began reading the message out loud.

"_Hi Clarke. I know it's been a while, but I've just recently found myself back in town, and I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee with me? Whenever you want to. I'm back for good. Love, Finn."_ Octavia read, and Clarke had to admit, the message was quite clear. It seemed like he wanted to get back together with her.

"I know, ok? I just- I don't know. I know I shouldn't want to see him again, but I miss it. Not him, cause you know, ew, but I really miss having the kind of relationship we had for those three months. Even though it was all just based on lies." Clarke explained. She'd felt like this for so long, but she hadn't said it out loud to anyone yet.

"Look, Clarke, I know, ok? I mean, we all thought you guys were meant to be. I mean, you were both in love. But he was living a double life, and you deserve way better! You should not settle for a cheating liar. You should have someone who loves you and only you. Promise me you won't see him?" Octavia asked with those adorable puppy eyes Clarke knew worked so well on Bellamy. No one could resist them. She sighed despairing.

"Fine, O, you win. I won't go see him. I'll wait for my Prince Charming." She said sarcastic.

"That's my girl!" Octavia said happily. "Now, I have to meet Lincoln for brunch, but I'll be back within a few hours and then we'll go shopping, ok?" Clarke nodded and Octavia flew off into her brother's room to say goodbye.

She kissed Clarke on the cheek before running out the door to meet her boyfriend. Clarke felt a sting of jealousy, because everyone within miles could see how madly in love they were. Why couldn't she feel like that?

Clarke thought about it for another second, but then decided to give shit about her promise. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

She grabbed her car keys and purse off the table and walked towards the door. She'd text Finn on the way to the café. I mean, he hadn't been back in town for almost a year! He needed someone to show him around, right? And no one knew the City better than her. And Octavia would never even know. It wasn't like she wo-

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Princess?" Bellamy's husky voice said behind her. She slowly spun around.

"Out?" She said.

"Out where?" He said and crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. No no no, he was so not doing the big brother move on her.

"I'm not your sister, Bellamy. I don't need to tell you where I'm going or who I'm meeting." She said annoyed.

Bellamy fake-gagged at the word sister.

"Believe me, I do _not_ see you as my little sister. But I can't let you leave without telling me where you're going."

Clarke looked stunned at him.

"Excuse me? I don't have to tell you where I'm going! You never cared about whe- oh. God, I'm such a fool. Octavia told you not to let me leave, didn't she?" Clarke asked even though she knew the answer. Bellamy nodded, though he didn't seem to know why he was keeping her on house arrest.

"Of course." Clarke mumbled and threw her jacket and purse on the floor and herself on the couch.

Bellamy sat down next to her, putting her head in his lap

"Why doesn't my sister want you to leave the house?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Clarke would never admit it, but she felt incredibly comfortable in his lap.

"Just O being O. You know how she is." Clarke said, hoping he'd drop it. He didn't, of course.

"Was it something about that text you got this morning?" He said, his fingers still combing through her hair.

"It doesn't matter Bellamy. It's nothing I can't handle."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Clarke thought he might've let it go. He hadn't, of course.

Suddenly he yanked her phone out of her hand and quickly unlocked it - how he knew her password, she had no idea.

"Bellamy!" She yelled and rolled off of him to try and get her phone back. He only chuckled and lifted his hand high up in the air. He was already at least a head taller than her, so there was no way she could reach it. Well, no fair way, anyhow.

She jumped on his back, which caused him to loose him balance and they both fell to the floor, laughing. But he didn't give up. Of course.

He stood up and raised the phone over her head yet again.

"Bellamy Blake, you give me back my phone right now!" She yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen. She tried the back thing again, but he was prepared.

"That's cute, Princess, but I don't fall for the same trick twice." He said grinning.

"Bellamy, please, give me back my phone. I have privacy. How would you like it if I read your ex's texts, huh?" She said, but realized she'd said too much by the astonished look on his face. She felt the heat rise to her face and looked away.

"Are you telling me Spacewalker texted you?" He said quietly. There were no feelings behind his voice, as far as Clarke could tell.

"Yeah, he did, can I get my phone back now?" She said and held out her hand. He ignored it.

"Are you gonna go see him?" He asked, this time something was different about his voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I was, but apparently O is the ruler of my life, and you my bodyguard, so I guess I'm not." She said angry. Why did everyone think they could just control her life? That was the reason she moved away from her mother.

Bellamy stayed quiet, so she looked back up at him and saw him reading the text Finn had sent her.

"Bellamy!" She scowled, and he handed her back the phone, though judging by the look on his face, he's already read it all.

"How could you even consider seeing him again? He's a jerk, Clarke!" Bellamy exploded on her.

"It's none of your business, Bell! It's my life!" She yelled back at him.

"It became made my business when that jerk left you so broken you wouldn't go outside a door in A MONTH, Clarke! You were hurting so much you only painted all-black posters for several months, Clarke. It killed me seeing you like that! All your energy, all your power, all your feistiness, all your love, he took it all away in one minute! You can't let him do that again!" Bellamy yelled, leaving Clarke speechless. She never knew he payed so much attention to her mood.

"Don't you think I know that?" Clarke said in a very quiet voice. "Don't you think I know he might break my heart again? I'm terrified he will. But Bellamy, Finn is the only man who ever loved me, even though it was all based on his lies. Bellamy, no one else has ever loved me, and every time I look at Octavia and Lincoln or Jasper and Harper or Monty and Miller, I can't help but feel so lonely. I have no one who loves me like that, Bell. That's why I'm giving Finn a second chance. Even though he isn't much, he's the best I can get."

Bellamy was quiet for a few seconds, and Clarke was afraid she'd said too much, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she got it all out. The tears started streaming down her face and she let them.

"Jesus, you have no clue, do you?" Bellamy sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he let her soak his shirt. "You are without a doubt the most stubborn girl I've ever met. You don't even see the way guys look at you anymore, do you? Clarke you are worth so much more than Finn or any other guy I know. You are the Princess. No matter what other girls might come along, you will always be the best a guy could get. Your laughter fills every room with joy. You are the perfect girl that every guy secretly dreams of and you don't even know it. Clarke, everyone loves you. Spacewalker was so stupid not to love you more when he had you, and he blew his chance. Let someone else into your heart, Clarke. We all love you. O, Lincoln, Harper, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Atom, even Murphy loves you, and he doesn't love many people! I love you Clarke. You're loved. Don't ever doubt that."

Clarke sobbed quietly into his chest. He smelled so good. Like a forest, even though there weren't any forests around here. What he said made sense, but it wasn't what she meant by 'being loved'.

"I know that Bell, and I'm so grateful. But it's not the love I'm talking about, and you know that." She whispered, afraid her voice would crack if she tried speaking.

"Jesus Christ, Clarke!" Bellamy said and his loud voice scared her. He let go of her and cupped her chin so she would have to face him.

"I _just _told you! You are so bloody stubborn! I love you, Clarke. Yes, in that way, if you want to hear it in teenage language. I've loved you for months now, but I figured you needed some time since the deal with Spacewalker. But I love you, Clarke." He said.

Clarke let the words sink in for approximately 1/10 of a second, then her lips where on his. She took him by surprise, but it didn't take him long to respond to the kiss. His lips worked against hers as their tongues battled in their mouths.

Clarke was the first to pull away from the kiss, but only for air. She looked up at his grinning face and she felt herself smile back up at him.

"I love you, too." She said and this time he initiated the kiss.


End file.
